Hunger Games SYOT - The 47th Hunger Games
by Boredboredboredbored
Summary: It's the 47th Hunger Games and expectations are high. The arena comes with a never seen before twist - but will it lead to the victory or downfall of the tributes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. That belongs to Suzanne Collins. Neither do I own any of the characters from the Hunger Games franchise.**

 **Ophelia Moore, Head Gamemaker**

Trembling, I tap the flatscreen implanted into my transparent desk, and the final plan for the arena is revealed. Before me is a glorified map of the arena, with annotations helpfully pointing out the features of certain things - mutts, traps, and hidden areas.

My team is especially proud of the latter - this is the first time any arena has had any hideouts that are specifically designed to be lived in. They will, hopefully, be both a gift and a potential downfall for tributes - these hideouts vary in luxuries - some are simply fitted with a mattress, others are practically houses carved into the Earth, filled with food and even weapons.

They're all hidden to a degree, however, some of them could realistically be found by a determined 5 year old armed with a spade. We did this on purpose. It's great to see tributes think they've won before the games have even properly started, and hopefully these curses disguised as blessings will lead to interesting downfalls of our more foolish competitors.

Once I've finished looking around the plans, (the general arena is a mix of woodland and mountains, pretty ordinary, but the hideouts add a perfect little twist to the landscape) I address my team, who look at me with excitement tinged with fear.

"All of you... Have outdone yourselves this time! This has the potential to be one of the best games ever!" I exclaim, and my coworkers cheer, their faces alight with pride.

"All the final checks have been carried out, so you know what we have to do now." We all sit at our desks and watch as the flatscreen at the front of the room flickers to life, and the first reaping **,** in District One, comes into focus.

The games have just begun.

 **Author's note: So, this is going to be an SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute). The form to fill out is below, and it will be first come first serve. For district, please put your first, second and third choice, in case somebody else has already taken the district you want. Feel free to PM me your forms or leave them in the comments, I honestly don't mind which. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Tribute form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **General Appearance:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family (just a short description):**


	2. The Speech

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

 **President Snow**

My staff rush around me, setting up my microphone, tweaking my outfit and yelling directions at each other. I tune them out, putting on a smile but inwardly despising them all. They're practically buzzing, and I just want them to calm down. I need to concentrate for my television apoearance - the fist one of the year for the hunger games.

As usual, there's been mutterings of uprisings in the districts. I expect this, and am pleased by it. Without this discontent, there would be no point in the games. And the games are one of my favourite things. Just watching the kids from the districts reminds me of their arrogance. The fact that the districts can think of an uprising as an option is ironic considering that they let these games take place. It just demonstrates their stupidity. But of course I never voice these thoughts. Then the games would lose their edge, since tributes need hope to want to win.

The people around me have gone quiet. All eyes are on me. "3...2...1... you're live!" I tap the microphone once, and smile at the camera. "Good morning, districts. It is on this fine day that the first reapings shall take place. I'm sure you're all as excited as I am.

The Hunger Games are a great tradition of Panem, and we intend for it to remain a tradition for many hundreds of years. I trust all of Panem thinks the same. Without further ado, may the District One reapings commence!"

I smile as the camera withdraws. Once it's turned off, I walk to my quarters. I don't care for the reapings. The Games themselves are the part where it gets interesting. That's when it truly begins.

 **Thanks for reading! Here are the remaining tribute slots:**

 **District One Male**

 **District Two Female**

 **District Two Male**

 **District Three Male + female**

 **District 4 Male + Female**

 **District 5 Male**

 **District 6 Male + Female**

 **District 7 Male**

 **District 8 Male + Female**

 **District 9 Female**

 **District 10 Male and Female**

 **District 11 Male + Female**

 **District 12 Male**


End file.
